Wszyscy się zmienają
by Kosho
Summary: Krótka rozmowa między Uraharą, a Yoruichi. Powiedzmy, że UraYoru (chociaż nie do końca). Mój pierwszy fajfick (komentarze mile widziane) ( ω )


-Kisuke! Co się z tobą dzieje do jasnej cholery?!  
>-Y-yoruichi-san, o co ci...<br>-Przecież dobrze wiesz debilu! - ucięła ostro. Jeszcze przez chwilę mierzyła go wzrokiem pełnym nienawiść - Przecież wiesz.. - dodała już o wiele łagodniej - ...zmieniłeś się.  
>- Zmieniłem się? Naprawdę tak uważasz? Cóż, każdy się zmienia, tak już działa ten świat i naprawdę nie uważam, żeby to było coś zł..<br>-Ale nie ty! - znowu nie pozwoliła mu dokończyć - Jeszcze nigdy nie zmieniłeś się bez powodu.  
>-Ehh...powiedzmy, że masz rację... Zmieniłem się w porównaniu do...?<br>-Do ciebie z przed ucieczki z Soul Society.  
>-No widzisz! Wszystko jasne! Sama dałaś sobie powód tej zmiany! I...<br>-Kisuke! Naprawdę uważasz, że oszukasz MNIE? Nie uda ci się to! Za dobrze cię znam! Wiem o tobie więcej niż ktokolwiek inny. Wiem o tobie więcej niż nawet ty sam! - popatrzyła mu prosto w jego głębokie, rozumiejące jasnoszare oczy, a on tylko uniósł brew wzywająco, czekając aż skończy swoją myśl - Znam każdy twój słaby punkt, znam jedyny sposób na pokonanie cię w walce, wiem jakie były twoje marzenia kiedy byłeś małym dzieckiem, wiem jakie są teraz, wiem, że w obliczu zagrożenia zawsze martwisz się o swoich sojuszników, choć starasz się to ukryć...Siedź cicho i nie przerywaj!- syknęła widząc, że przyjaciel już otwiera usta by dodać swój komentarz - ...Ale to nie wszystko. Wiem o wiele, wiele więcej. Mogę bez problemu powiedzieć jakie jest wojoje ulubione jedzenie, a co ci nie smakuje, że nie lubisz ciepłych dni, wolisz te chłodniejsze, pochmurne..  
>-Zrozumiałem! Nie musisz dalej wymieniać!- podsumował zanim zdążyła go uciszyć. Powiedział to agresywniej niż zamierzał. Postanowił naprawić swój nagły wybuch złości - Rozumiem...rzeczywiście...dobrze mnie znasz... więc wiesz pewnie, że wyznanie ci tego prosto w twarz przychodzi mi z trudem...<br>-Właśnie dlatego pytam tak otwarcie.  
>-...Czyli jednak się nie poddasz?<p>

-Nigdy - ucięła krótko.  
>-Mogłem się tego po tobie spodziewać. Ehh...w sumie ja też cię całkiem nieźle znam.<br>-Dobrze. Jeśli nie zamierzasz mi tego powiedzieć sam to wyciągnę to z ciebie! - i zanim jej przyjaciel zdążył zaprotestować chwyciła go za rękę i przyciągnęła do siebie. Zmarszczyła brwi badając go dokładnie wzrokiem, milimetr po milimetrze z odległość nie większej niż pięć centymetrów. Jej spojrzenie zatrzymało się na chwilę na jego tęczówkach wyrażających aktualnie ogromne zmieszanie. Mruknęła cicho, jakby właśnie dokonała jakiegoś niezwykłego odkrycia. Nie mógł się nadziwić jak bardzo w tej chwili przypominała jego samego kiedy badał proces hollowfikacji. W tym czasie jej złote kocie ślepia powędrowały dalej by zagłębić się w strukturze jego kości policzkowych. Robiła to trochę na pokaz, starając się pokazać mu jak ona się przy nim czuję. Pokiwała głową, widocznie zrozumiała coś bardzo ważnego. Na koniec oddaliła się o parę kroków by spojrzeć na całokształt.  
>- I co...? Dokonałaś jakiegoś zaskakującego odkrycia?- zdecydował się przerwać tę niezręczną ciszę.<br>-Dowiedziałam się dużo więcej, niż mógłbyś się spodziewać. Zacznijmy od najmniej ważnych rzeczy: na prawej dłoni masz maleńką bliznę po oparzeniu, której wcześniej nie miałeś - wnioskuję, że to przez te twoje dziwaczne eksperymenty. Następnie zauważyłam, że twoja cera jest odrobinkę bledsza, co znaczy że nie wychodziłeś na świeże powietrze w ciągu dnia, a to potwierdza tezę pierwszą - nie zaprzestałeś badań naukowych. Teraz te ważniejsze: twoje kości policzkowe są bardziej widoczne, a same policzki bardziej zapadnięte, co oznacza, że schudłeś. Z tego co wiem pieniędzy ci nie brakowało i mogłeś jadać w najlepszych restauracjach świata. I na koniec: inaczej patrzysz na świat.  
>-Inaczej? Co masz na myśli?<br>- Jakoś tak...z mniejszą ciekawością, jakby odkrywanie nowych rzeczy kompletnie cię już nie obchodziło, a stanowił tylko prosty sposób na nudę. To teraz twoja kolej - jak mi poszło?  
>-Muszę przyznać - naprawdę masz coś z kota, Yoruichi-san - podsumował z chytrym uśmieszkiem który zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił. Następnie dodał chłodnym, wypranym z emocji tonem - Niestety, masz rację. Nie pomyliłaś się w niczym. Nadal obwiniam się za ten błąd. Za to co stało się Hirako-san i reszcie. Chciałbym coś z tym zrobić, ale nie bardzo wiem jak. Może mi pomożesz? - uśmiechnął się smętnie.<br>- Myślisz, że dam radę?- odpowiedziała wesoło, mając nadzieję, że pocieszy go choć trochę.


End file.
